pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive talk:A/E AoD Shock Sin/Archive
Current Talk Can we please unarchive this? Hardly as though it's no longer viable. SB ran it plenty in a pretty similar meta a few months ago. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 06:58, 30 July 2007 (CEST) :I agree, although with some changes, this one is just made to precisely kill NPC's in GvG by interrupting all attempts to fight back. We can change this around to meet today's PvP world (and make the main a variant?) Wyvern 07:22, 30 July 2007 (CEST) ::I clung to my Falling Shocker for dear life, but even I run SP/Recall these days. - Krowman 07:23, 30 July 2007 (CEST) :::edit first ask later imo — RAWR! [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 07:24, 30 July 2007 (CEST) I'm going to be working on potential changes to this in my userspace at User:Edru viransu/Builds/Build:A/E_Falling_Shocker (because I don't want to mess up this build with any changes, yet). --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 07:35, 30 July 2007 (CEST) :Same here, I'm too much of a wuss to touch it for fear of the wrath of classic lovers, better to reach a consensus for the majority here's a partial attempt: prof=A/E criti=8+1 shadow=6+1 deadly=10+2+1 dagger=11+1of DisplacementShockSpider Fangsof Toxic ShockNeutralityOptionalOptional/build Things to consider: *Death blossom + Impale for more damage *IMS like Siphon Speed or dash *Some other dual *And anything else you guys can think up of. Wyvern 07:44, 30 July 2007 (CEST) Some of the GW:EN skills will make the Falling Shocker as viable as the SP/Recall sin. This could prolly wait a month to be revived from the archives. - Krowman 19:01, 30 July 2007 (CEST) :Doh how could I forget? Then again... I forgot the name of that damage per condition signet that's going to make this awesome. So I shouldn't be surprised that I forgot... what? Wyvern 04:00, 31 July 2007 (CEST) ::Edru has a link to all of them on his talk page. I think you want this one. - Krowman 04:06, 31 July 2007 (CEST) i think this is worst build for assa, because of Exhaustion, i know it makes lots of damage, but still you need to regen, because whole build depends on shock. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 83.102.80.125 ( ) 14:37, 31 July 2007. :Because you don't have any offhand attacks in this build besides Falling Spider, right? Oh, wait. To be serious, though, exhaustion's no problem if you're careful. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 16:48, 31 July 2007 (CEST) ::The exact build that SB ran a lot was the first version of this build we had on the GuildWiki: ::The combo's quite powerful. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 17:25, 31 July 2007 (CEST) :::SB ran Feigned, usually, when I obsed them. I think I remember them sometimes sticking Death's Charge or something in there somewhere, as well. Most of the time, they ran the bar you said, except with feigned instead of SR. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 17:30, 31 July 2007 (CEST) ::::That was was the first version of the build we had on GWiki. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 17:52, 31 July 2007 (CEST) :::::"The exact build that SB ran a lot was the first version of this build we had on the GuildWiki" :P --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 17:53, 31 July 2007 (CEST) ::::::Shush, now you know what I meant by that anyways. =D Not sure if it makes that much of a difference though. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 04:09, 1 August 2007 (CEST) :::::::Feigned + Dark Escape = <100 damage cata. good for a laugh, also, dark escape + feigned = freedom to run way past the enemy team to gank. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 04:24, 1 August 2007 (CEST) Aura of Displacement is the crappiest elite skill ever! Seriously...you can get the same results with shadow walk and dash and you can use a different useful elite skill. Just my thoughts... :Right, because 30 seconds is enough to run all the way across the map to gank NPCs and never might end before you want to, and AoD prevents you from using a speed boost and prevents you from using enchantments, and can't be used for GPS. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 23:09, 6 August 2007 (CEST) ::To explain my point in fewer words: you are wrong. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 23:14, 6 August 2007 (CEST) :::i second that ... i wish it had a slight faster recharge something along of 10-15 seconds :/ otherwise .. its preety good elite Iwan13talk 17:30, 24 August 2007 (CEST) Typically i prefer AoD over Shadow Prison anyday. jump in AND out. with SP u need to use recall with it which is another skill down the drain. thats 4-5 skill combo if u use impale, your shadow step 5-6 skills used, recall for the jump back 6-7 and then u got space for a heal, thats a VERY fragile assassin, on top of that, its what got the assassin its bad name in the public cause it can't maintain the ability to heal effectively like other professions. Is Shock still needed? With GPS unnerfed, perhaps shock could be dropped for some utility skill, maybe? --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 02:43, 11 August 2007 (CEST) Shock is still good for the back up KD, but it's not really necessary. --Hikari 04:48, 13 August 2007 (CEST) Storm Bearers Runs a ganker with this build... if you get a chance, watch it, he is amazing. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /RFA) 15:39, 14 August 2007 (CEST) :Thus Ka is god, imo. It's funny how much positioning advantage he can gain SB just by AoDing an enemy monk, hitting dark escape, and pressing 'r'. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 00:36, 15 August 2007 (CEST) August 29th re-write I re-wrote the article, basically - took out a lot of wordiness and a bit of bad advice. The bar is now ordered the way its supposed to be - shock doesn't start off the combo. Shock is now (and should have always been, on PvX) a utility skill in the bar, only used as a key interrupt/snare or in place of HotO if needed. Also added TA/AB tags, as this does mildly well in both (teleport isn't quite as useful in TA, but the bar's power and utility is where its at). -Auron 15:17, 29 August 2007 (CEST) :why death's charge? — [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 23:20, 29 August 2007 (CEST) ::Because without it, you can't shadowstep without moving your anchor position. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 23:46, 29 August 2007 (CEST) :::Added the bit about how2deathscharge in the build (evidently I can't just assume people know how to use skills :P ). -Auron 09:39, 30 August 2007 (CEST) ::::i think thats a good thing cuz many sins still think thay they have super tank abilities Iwan13talk 10:42, 30 August 2007 (CEST) Needs moar self heal variants. --Hikari 00:01, 31 August 2007 (CEST) You don't need a self-heal when you can shadow step to safety, and kill the NPC's before they can stand. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 00:21, 31 August 2007 (CEST) :There's nothing more embarrassing than bleeding to death though. Like I stated in my rating, I've seen people go 12/11/6 before runes, and used DC as a quasi-self heal. - Krowman 00:24, 31 August 2007 (CEST) ::Use mending, then you won't bleed. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 00:25, 31 August 2007 (CEST) :::But if you're bleeding, then Mending's regenerative powers are severely diminished! - Krowman 00:28, 31 August 2007 (CEST) ::::Doesn't matter. A small price to pay, to stop the awful -3 degen. All that can happen to you then is either DW which is meh, or Daze so you cannot recast mending in times of need! [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 00:30, 31 August 2007 (CEST) :::::There is indeed something more embarassing than bleeding to death. I know a dude who managed to be the last survivor in a wipe, ran away, and died to p bond. And he says mending is baed. *shakes head* -- Armond Warblade 01:47, 1 September 2007 (CEST) ::::::It does need a self heal for alliance battles. You often don't have a monk in your party and thus need to heal yourself. I don't care how good you think you are, you are either not doing anything and waiting for a moment to strike, thus being useless to your team but staying alive, or you WILL take damage. People often target sins first and being able to heal when you shadow step back is almost mandatory. Death's Charge is useless for self healing in this respect. If you say bring a monk for heals then this skill should no longer be listed so highly for alliance battles. If you can't kill efficiently while your team remains alive you played poorly. On that note, Dash instead of res sig, players run away, NPCs do not and Shadow Refuge instead of Feign Nutrality... why? Because you shouldn't need extra armour when you shadow step back to safety and Shadow Refuge wins in every way other than the armour so don't bother with Feign. 58.110.140.101 07:09, 1 November 2007 (CET) Saying a self heal is not needed at all is dumb. Shadow Refuge in the last slot, 11 dagger mastery, imo. You've never used this if you think one is a bad thing. — Skuld 09:14, 1 November 2007 (CET) first GvG ever I should be experiencing my first GvG match soon, and I'm wondering, would this build be good for me? answer on my talk page please. thanks. -- mangleD(T/ ) 19:12, 4 November 2007 (CET) I tried this a couple of times its a really great build for ganking or anything really Nerf Should the build be changed since Horns of Ox have been nerfed in November 13th update?ChaosStein :Let's give it a week or so. There's no way this nerf will stand, it's too ridiculous. --71.229.204.25 11:36, 14 November 2007 (CET)